I'm Your Destiny (Sequel Another Love)
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! HunBaek/ChanBaek/HunHan. Sanggupkah Sehun menahan perih ketika melihat hyung tercintanya -Baekhyun- berciuman dengan Chanyeol? Sesuatu perasaan yang membuatnya serasa hampir mati karena terlalu sesak. Dan bisakah Baekhyun menyadari perasaan apa yang hinggap di dadanya ketika melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan?
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm Your Destiny (Sequel Another Love)

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, HunHan.

Length : One Shot

Rate : M

**WARNING! : Incest, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR, No siders.**

**Tulisan yang bercetak miring disini cerita sebelum Another love. Yang pas di FF Another Love tulisannya gini "****Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol merasakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan kehadiran sosok Luhan di kehidupan adiknya dan begitupun sebaliknya.**

**Dimana sampai akhir batas kesabaran Sehun habis karena melihat hyung tercintanya berciuman dengan Chanyeol, pada malamnya Sehun menyelusup ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mereka melakukan 'itu' untuk yang pertama kalinya.**

**Awalnya Baekhyun memang menolak karena ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak bersetubuh dengan adiknya sendiri, tetapi karena sentuhan Sehun yang memabukan, juga perasaan cinta yang begitu sesak, Baekhyun akhirnya menerima perlakuan itu.****"**

**I'mYourDestiny**

AUTHOR POV

_Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil kekasihnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah._

"_Hyung, nugu?"_

_Baekhyun langsung memegang dadanya karena suara adiknya mengagetkannya._

"_Sehunnie? Ah yang tadi itu Chanyeol. Ia adalah kekasihku, nanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu ara. Sudahya, aku lelah, aku masuk dulu."_

_Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

"_Kenapa aku merasa kesal?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggepalkan kedua tangannya._

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

_Duk~_

"_Ya!"_

_Sehun memelototi Kai yang menyenggol lengannya._

"_Hey sobat. Kau lihat namja yang duduk di sebelah Xiumin hyung?" Tanya Kai._

"_Wae?"_

"_Ku perhatikan ia terus menatapmu. Jangan-jangan ia menyukai sahabat albinoku." Ucap Kai._

"_Jinjja?"_

_Sehun menatap namja manis itu dan kebetulan namja itu sedang menatapnya. Namja itu langsung salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah telah menatap Sehun._

"_Siapa namanya Kai?"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Nama namja manis itu siapa namanya?"_

"_Ah namanya Xi Luhan. Ia adalah sunbae kita yang duduk di kelas 3."_

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

"_Ceria sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila._

"_Aku senang sekali Sehunnie. Chanyeol memberikan ini padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan anak anjing kepada Sehun. "Anjing ini manis sekali."_

_Sehun terdiam. Berusaha mengontrol pernafasannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak._

"_Ne, sangat manis. Manis sepertimu hyung."_

"_Hmm?"_

_Sehun memandang Baekhyun lalu mengusap lembut surai hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Hey, ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"_

"_Ani."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk paham._

"_Aku sayang hyung, sayang sekaliiii." Ucap Sehun lalu langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun._

"_Hmm, aku juga menyayangimu Sehunnie."_

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

"_Yeollie, aku ingin ke kelas Sehun dulu ne. Aku lupa memberikannya bekal." Pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol._

"_Arasso baby."_

_.._

_Baekhyun berjalan menuju daerah kelas 1, matanya mencari sosok Sehun dan ia tersenyum ketika menemukan adik kesayangannya._

_Ketika sudah dekat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia melihat Sehun sedang makan bersama Luhan teman sekelasnya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan mesra. Terlihat dari bagaimana Luhan menyuapi Sehun dan membersihkan sisa noda makanan di bibir Sehun dengan jemarinya._

_Ini hanya sekali seumur hidup Baekhyun pernah melihatnya. Melihat Sehun sebahagia ini bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Bahkan dengan Kai yang notabene adalah sahabat Sehun sejak kecil-pun Sehun tak pernah sesumringah ini._

_Bisa Baekhyun lihat Sehun sedang mengacak lembut surai Luhan dan mencubit kedua pipi Luhan sehingga pipi namja bermata rusa itu memerah._

"_Kenapa aku merasa tak rela? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya? Ah ini pasti karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, tapi aku.." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Sehunnie.." Lirih Baekhyun._

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

"_Sehun, kau beruntung punya hyung seperti Baekhyun. Dia itu pintar, berbakat, pandai, baik hati, dan ughh so sexy." Ucap Kris sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan tertawa keras-keras._

_Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia tahu hyungnya memang sempurna dan ia tak suka jika ada orang yang menyukai Baekhyun. _

"_Apa kau sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya? Ugh aku tak bisa membayangkannya."_

_Sehun menggepalkan tangannya dan sepersekian detik dua tinjuan sudah di dapatkan Kris di wajah yang selalu ia banggakan._

"_Jaga ucapanmu brengsek. Kau tak berhak membicarakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun. Jika kau berani mendekati Baekhyun atau berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, kupastikan kau akan langsung mati di tempat. Baekhyun itu milikku!"_

_Bruk~_

_Sehun menghempaskan Kris ke lantai lalu berjalan pergi._

"_Brother complex huh?"_

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

_Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa mengatakan Baekhyun adalah miliknya di depan Kris._

_Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan pandangan yang selanjutnya ia lihat sukses meremukan jantungnya sampai tak tersisa. Rasanya ia hanya ingin mati melihat kejadian itu._

_Di sana, di sofa ruang tamunya Sehun mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan mereka berdua saling berciuman dengan panasnya._

_Sehun menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya._

_Dengan cepat Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu._

"_Hyung, ini sangat sakit." Lirih Sehun. "Arrghhh!"_

_Prang~_

_Sehun meninju kaca yang menempel pada temboknya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Darah mulai keluar dari jemari Sehun yang terluka. _

"_Baekkie hyung.. aku.. aku mencintaimu."_

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

"_Sehunnie ini sarapanm-"_

_Brak~_

_Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah mereka dengan sangat keras._

"_Ya! Ada apa dengan anak itu?"_

"_Yeol, apa kau melihat Sehun?"_

"_Ani, wae?"_

"_Entahlah. Ia sepertinya marah padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Temuilah dia dan segera minta maaflah."_

"_Hunnie kau kenapa hum?"_

_Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Gwenchana Hannie."_

_Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan puppy._

"_Kau menggodaku huh?"_

_Sehun menyeringai, ia lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan mencium namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. _

_Sehun akui itu hanya pelampiasan dari kekesalannya kemarin. Ia menyukai Luhan karena Luhan sangat manis dan baik. Namun di satu sisi ia juga sadar bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, ya kakak nya sendiri._

_***_

Bruk~

_Baekhyun menjatuhkan kotak bekal Sehun dari tangannya. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena menyaksikan adegan live ciuman adiknya._

"_S..Sehunnie sudah besar ne."_

_Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan dalam hitungan detik dua tetes air mata sudah lolos dari mata indah Baekhyun._

"_A-aku.. kenapa aku menangis? Dan kenapa rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak sekali? Seakan membuatku hampir.. mati."_

_Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu dengan cepat berlari menuju toilet. Ia segera memnasuh wajahnya namun naas, air mata tetap keluar begitu saja._

"_Baekhyun, berhenti menangis bodoh. Apa yang kau tangisi sebenarnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Sehunnie.." Lirih Baekhyun._

_**I'mYourDestiny**_

_Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan canggung. Entah kenapa melihat Sehun yang sedang menonton TV membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi siang._

_Tanpa menyapa, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_Cklek~_

_Greb~_

_Baekhyun membeku seketika. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya ada sepasang lengan kekar memeluk dadanya dan perutnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat._

"_Sehunnie.."_

"_aku mencintaimu."_

_Baekhyun membelalak mendengar ucapan itu._

"_Mwo?"_

"_Kau tidak tuli kan hyung? Ku katakan aku mencintaimu. Bukan cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tapi cinta seorang namja terhadap namja."_

_Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu ini salah, tapi kenapa hatinya membenarkan ini?_

_Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berbalik menatapnya._

"_Aku kakakmu dan kau adikku Sehun-ah."_

_Sehun menggeleng. "Ani.. bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin kudengar. Hanya katakan hyung.. katakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Jebaall."_

_Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak sanggup melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sangat tersiksa._

"_Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku hyung. Aku melihatmu menangis ketika aku mencium Luhan tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mencengkram bahu Baekhyun._

"_Se- Mmpphh."_

_Sehun membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir itu seakan menyampaikan pesan betapa Sehun sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sampai ia akhirnya di gendong oleh Sehun dan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya kakak dan adik tak melakukannya._

_Di malam ini. Malam dimana Baekhyun menyerahkan keperjakaannya untuk Sehun dan dimana kakak beradik itu saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing._

_***_

Sehun menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun yang penuh tanda darinya. Ia mengelus surai Baekhyun lalu memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun.

"_Eungghh."_

_Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk Sehun._

"_Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."_

"_M..Mwo?"_

"_Kau tak dengar? Ku bilang aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun! Apa masih kurang jelas heum?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam._

"_N-Nado hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku adalah takdirmu dan kau adalah takdirku , dirumah ini hanya ada dunia kita hyung"_

**I'mYourDestiny**

Sehun membuka matanya. Entah kenapa kejadian setahun yang lalu sukses terbawa mimpi. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang masih asik terlelap di sampingnya.

Demi apapun Sehun sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Morning princess."

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengucek matanya.

"Morning my prince."

Sehun berdecak lalu dalam sepersekian detik ia sudah membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya.

"Morning kiss. Hehe."

**I'mYourDestiny**

Chanyeol POV

Aku hari ini berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Aku tahu mungkin kalian berfikir jika aku tidak mengetahui hal ini, tapi kalian salah. Aku terlalu pintar untuk di bodohi.

Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Aku sering melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menatap kesal ke arahku jika aku memeluk, mencium, atau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Aku juga beberapa kali melihat kiss mark di leher Baekhyun.

Satu kesimpulan yang kudapat adalah Sehun mencintai BaekhyunKU! Ku tekankan sekali lagi BAEKHYUNKU.

Aku diam bukan karena aku takut. Tapi aku hanya mencari situasi yang tepat. Saat dimana Baekhyun sepenuhnya menjadi milikku, tanpa gangguan seorang Oh Sehun.

**TBC/END!?**

**Review juseyo.. ini FF nya baru ku bikin. Jadi kalo yang mau lanjut harus review ne ^^ dan aku juga menerima kritik dan saran kalian, itu yang kubutuhkan ^^**

**Author mau buat FF BaekSoo vs LuBaek nih. Gimana menurut kalian? Kkk**

**Balasan review Another Love :**

**Guest : Iya ini ada sequelnya, dan HunBaek kok.. kkk.. Jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

**Parklili : Ini namanya juga FF HunBaek chingu.. hehe.. tapi buat cerita endingnya saya sendri juga masih bingung nih mau HunBaek ato ChanBaek hehe.. makasih sudah RCL jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

**choHunHan : Ini udah sequelnya. makasih sudah RCL jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

**BabyBaekSoo : makasih chingu kritiknya. Gaya menulis ku memang begitu (?) aku juga suka uke yang agresif, dan gasuka yang lemah gitu. Hehe. makasih sudah RCL jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

**Kang Yura : Ini sequelnya.. sama, aku juga suka HunBaek ^^ makasih sudah RCL jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

** : udah pernah baca ya? Hehe. Makasih loh meski udah baca tapi masih nyempetin diri buat review galau ya? Iya emang sengaja bikin yang galau :P makasih sudah RCL jangan lupa RCL lagi ne ^^**

**wereyeolves : Ini sequelnya. Makasih, jangan lupa RCL lagi ^^**

**chika love baby baekhyun : ini udah lanjut.. hehe.. alasan kenapa ga di bikin chapter karena malas ngetik (?) kasian sama Chanyeol ya? Ga kasian sama Luhan? Hehe. Mau di buat ChanLu selingkuh juga? Kkk Makasih, jangan lupa RCL lagi ^^**

**vichang : Hati2 kemasukan lalat chingu.. kk.. Makasih, jangan lupa RCL lagi ^^**

**Aku berharap reviewnya nambah ya! Soalnya yang view sampe 700 tapi yang review 50 aja ngga ada Aku kan jadi sedih, hehe ^^ Jadilah readers yang baik ne ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm Your Destiny (Sequel Another Love)

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan.

Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek, HunHan.

Length : Two Shot.

Rate : M

**WARNING! : Incest, YAOI, TYPO, DLDR, No siders.**

**I'mYourDestiny**

**CHAPTER 2**

**I'mYourDestiny**

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas di depan Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun juga terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tangan Sehun yang tergepal erat. Tentu saja, ia tak akan rela jika Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kami pergi dulu ne, adik ipar." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menekankan kata 'adik ipar'

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Annyeong Baekkie, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang tertawa bersama Chanyeol melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, annyeong Luhannie hyung."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan dengan Luhan dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, kami duluan ya. Baekkie ku yang nakal ini belum mengerjakan tuganya. Annyeong." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Ah ara."

Pasangan ChanBaek lalu pergi dan Luhan menatap mereka sendu.

"Hah, aku iri sekali."

**I'mYourDestiny**

Chanyeol POV

"Ku perhatikan, kau dekat sekali dengan Sehun ya."

Baekhyun menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum canggung. Hey baby, aku tahu jika kau sedang gugup. Kau lupa berbicara dengan siapa? Park Chanyeol yang tahu segalanya tentang dirimu.

"T..Tentu saja. Bukankah kami kakak adik?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kalian?"

"B..Berbeda apanya?"

"Entahlah, kurasa kalian terlalu dekat untuk ukuran saudara tiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum di paksakan.

"Bukankah selama 2 tahun lebih ini kami memang hanya tinggal berdua? Jadi ku kira wajar saja jika aku sangat dekat dengan Sehunnie."

Aku menghela nafasku pelan. Entah kenapa aku bisa melihat pancaran wajah Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia ketika membicarakan nama Sehun.

"Baby, apa di rumahmu banyak nyamuk heum?"]

"Ne?"

Aku menyentuh sisi kiri lehernya. Aku tahu, itu pasti kissmark dan aku sangat ingat jika aku hanya akan memberikan Baekhyun kissmark di leher sebelah kanannya. Jadi, itu pasti kiss mark Sehun.

Baekhyun terlihat gugup.

"I..Iya, kemarin aku membiarkan jendela terbuka, jadi pasti banyak nyamuk yang masuk, hehe."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Hatiku sakit? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika kekasihnya selingkuh? Apalagi berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang tak wajar. Mereka memang beda ayah, tapi satu ibu kan? Jadi mereka itu sedarah.

Aku.. tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kejam. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Baekhyunku.

***

Tok..tok..tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dan beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah membukakan pintunya.

"Eoh Chanyeol hyung? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun untuk kencan."

"Eh? Tapi Baekhyun hyung belum pulang. Aishh kemana dia?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Maafkan aku Sehun, aku terpaksa membohongimu.

"Silahkan masuk hyung, aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun hyung, kau bisa tunggu di ruang tamu."

Aku melihat punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun berbalik.

Jleb~

"Chan..yeol hyung apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun shock ketika benda tajam tepat menusuk perutnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Salahmu sendiri dongsaeng. Siapa yang menyuruhmu merebut Baekhyun ku ha? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku jelas tahu hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun selama ini dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang dengan berani mengganggu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun."

Sehun terbatuk.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun.. uhuk." Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan kau harus tahu jika Baekhyun juga mencintaiku Park Chanyeol! Haha. Dan cintanya untukku jauh lebih besar daripada cintanya untukmu."

Bugh!

Aku meninju wajah Sehun sehingga membuatnya tersungkur. Pisau juga masih tertancap di perutnya. Kaus biru yang dipakainya sudah sebagian bernoda oleh darah.

"Mati kau."

**I'mYourDestiny**

Author POV

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika berjalan menuju rumahnya. Di tangannya sudah terdapat satu bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu dan seketika matanya memebelaalk.

"SEHUN-AH?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju Sehun yang berlumuran darah.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung.. Baekhyun hyung.."

Baekhyun terisak melihat keadaan Sehun yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"Bertahan-lah Sehun, bertahanlah. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sehun menarik nafasnya yang terasa hampir putus. "A..Aku mencintaimu hyung. S..Sangat mencintaimu." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, kesadaran Sehun hilang sepenuhnya.

**I'mYourDestiny**

Baekhyun mengigit jemarinya gugup. Pasalnya Sehun sedang di operasi di dalam sana. Wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat menakutkan. Mata merah dan bengkak, dan hidung yang memerah.

"Baekkie?"

Baekhyun langsung melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Yeol.. Sehun.. dia.. hiks.. aku memang hyung yang tidak berguna."

"Psstt, uljima, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Cklek~

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan.. 'adikku'?"

"Keadaan Sehun-ssi, lumayan parah dan ia kehilangan banyak darah dan utungnya pihak rumah sakit mempunyai golongan darah O dan sekarang Sehun-ssi sedang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius. Ku perkirakan dalam beberapa jam ia akan terbangun."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menghela nafasnya lalu membungkuk.

"Kamsahamnida.. Kamsahamnida."

***

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Baekhyun mengelus surai Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun lumayan lama. Baekhyun serasa lupa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya sibuk menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengelus surainya berkali-kali.

Siapapun yang melihat itu pasti akan segera tahu betapa berartinya seorang Oh Sehun untuk Byun Baekhyun termasuk Chanyeol dapat melihat itu.

Bohong besar jika Chanyeol tidak sakit hati. Ia merasa gagal membunuh Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun memberitahukan pada Baekhyun jika Chanyeol yang menusuknya? Baekhyun pasti akan sangat benci terhadapnya

"Cepatlah sadar Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Lalu tanpa menimbulkan suara Chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawat Sehun.

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Hyung.." Lirih Sehun sambil mengguncang lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dan segera menatap Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Aigoo. Akhirnya kau sadar juga.. hiks.. kau tahu aku khawatir padamu eoh?" tanya Baekhyun lalu langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Hey, hyungku yang imut, jangan menangis lagi ne. Aku kan sudah sadar dan tak apa-apa, jadi jangan menangis lagi ne."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Cklek~

"Umma, Appa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat keluarganya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak seperti ini. Berkumpul bersama ber-4, rasanya sungguh bahagia.

Ah, Baekhyun melupakan satu hal. Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini sangat mengusiknya.

"Umma, Appa, Baekhyun ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa adeul?"

"Bukankah golongan darah umma A dan golongan darah appa AB?"

"Ne." Jawab appa Baekhyun.

"Golongan darahku adalah O karena aku mewarisi golongan darah appaku. Dan bisakah kalian jelaskan bagaimana golongan darah Sehun bisa O sama sepertiku?"

**I'mYourDestiny**

Baekhyun sedang tiduran di dada Sehun dan Sehun mengelus surainya lembut.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Ku rasa aku harus memberitahu appa dan umma."

"Memberitahu apa Hunnie?"

"Memberi tahu jika kita saling mencintai."

Mata Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bertemu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan?"

"jangan bahas mereka hyung. Kau dan akupun sama-sama tahu jika mereka hanya pelampiasan. Meski kau juga mencintai Chanyeol dan aku juga mencintai Luhan, tapi bukankah harus ada sesuatu yang kita korbankan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan? Aku takut mengakui di depan appa dan umma karena alasan kita bersaudara. Tapi, dimana kemarin semuanya terungkap, aku bukan adikmu. Kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersama hyung."

_**Flashback...**_

_Appa dan Umma Baekhyun langsung saling bertatapan karena pertanyaan anaknya itu. Umma mengangguk seakan menyetujui sesuatu._

_Appa menghela nafas._

"_Sebelumnya appa dan umma ingin meminta maaf telah membohongi kalian selama 17 tahun lebih. Sebenarnya Sehun memang bukan anak kandung appa dan umma. Kau tahu kan Baekhyunnie? Umma melahirkanmu dengan susah payah. Rahim umma terlalu lemah, maka dari itu setelah melahirkanmu umma tak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Appa tahu dan appa menerima kekurangan umma. Appa sudah cukup bahagia memiliki anak semanis dirimu meski kau bukan anak kandungku, tapi tak apa."_

_Baekhyun memegang tangan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Siapapun akan sedih jika dalam keadaan seperti ini._

"_Sampai suatu hari ketika kami sedang pergi bersamamu, tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan hebat. Seluruh warga panik dan menhampiri mobil itu. Disanalah kami menemui Sehun. Hanya ia yang selamat dan.. kedua orang tua Sehun meninggal di tempat. Sejak saat itulah kami mengadopsi Sehun seperti anak kami sendiri. Maafkan kami Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap anak kami."_

_Baekhyun menghapus air mata Sehun dan berucap lirih tanpa di dengar kedua orang tua mereka. "Uljima, aku disini, aku mencintaimu."_

_**Flashback end...**_

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau beritahu aku siapa yang menusukmu?"

Sehun langsung memandang Baekhyun lekat.

"Yakin ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol."

"MWORAGOO?"

Chu~

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku tak tuli." Ucap Sehun setelah berhasil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Chanyeol hyung sudah tahu hubungan kita dan ia berbuat nekat."

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka. Aku akan menghajarnya, kau tenang saja."

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Yeol."

BUGH!

"Ya! Baekkie apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Neo michiseo? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun hah? Berniat membunuhnya? Kau kemanakan otak mu Park? Aku bisa saja melaporkamu ke polisi!"

"Kau tega melaporkanku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tak mungkin membela orang yang salah!"

"Geurae. Sepertinya kau memang sudah di butakan oleh cinta terlarang itu."

"Sehun bukan adikku."

"Mwo?"

"Sehun bukan adikku kau dengar?! Dan aku.. jauh lebih mencintai Sehun dari padamu. Mi..mianhae.. mianhae karena sudah melukai perasaanmu Chanyeol. Sehun benar, harus ada salah satu yang di korbankan. Maafkan aku, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku."

"B..Baekhyun."

"Mianhae," Ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"ARRGHH! Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku gila!"

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Baekkie?"

"Hyung?"

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

...

"apa ini?"

"itu surat. Bisakah kau berikan itu pada Sehun?"

"Tentu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan pulang ke China.. dan tak akan kembali lagi."

"Ma..maksud hyung?"

"Papa dan Mama ku meminta untuk pulang dan aku tak mungkin menolaknya dan lagi.. aku sudah di jodohkan di sana.'

Baekhyun sukses membuka mulutnya. Kaget.

"Jadi aku memintamu untuk menjaga Sehun, kalian pasangan serasi dan aku menduung kalian. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi besok. Sampai bertemu lagi Baekhyun-ah dan aku akan mengundang kalian di pernikahanku."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk mencerna ucapan Luhan. Jadi Luhan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun selama ini?

"Luhan hyung.. jadi kau?"

Luhan tertawa lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. "Ne, aku sudah tahu. Sebenarnya sudah lama. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jika kalian saling mencintai. Sudah ya, jika Sehun menyakitimu laporkan saja padaku. Ku pastikan wajah dinginnya itu akan penuh memar dariku, hehe."

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Ada apa kalian datang ke sini?" Tanya appa yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga. Setelah insiden penusukan Sehun. Mereka berencana menetap selama sebulan di rumah.

"A..Appa, aku dan Baekhyun hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan appa dan umma."

Appa melipat korannya lalu menatap kedua anaknya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "A..aku dan Baekhyun hyung sa..saling mencintai appa, umma."

Appa bergumam. "lalu?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling bertatapan. "Maksudku bukan mencintai sebagai adik terhadap kakaknya tapi-"

"Sebagai sesama namja maksudmu?"

"N..Ne."

"Jadi tujuan kalian datang ke sini ingin meminta restu begitu?"

Sehun menatap appanya. "Ja..Jadi appa tak marah?"

Appa tertawa membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun pun bingung. "Untuk apa marah? Memangnya appa dan umma bisa apa? Kalian saling mencintai, itu hak kalian. Kami hanya bisa memberi restu."

"Jinnja? Jeongmal? Appa? Umma?"

Umma tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kami menghalangi kebahagiaan anak kami? Berbahagialah Baekhyun, Sehun. Umma dan appa menyayangi kalian."

**I'mYourDestiny**

Sehun tersenyum, lalu memeluk perut Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali. Aku merasa Tuhan benar-benar menguji cinta kita. Banyak hal yang kita lewati bersama dan juga banyak yang harus di korbankan dan banyak hati yang tersakiti. Tapi aku bersyukur, dengan perlahan semua masalah yang menghalangi kita kini menemukan titik terang. Aku memang sedih jika aku bukan anak kandung appa dan umma, tapi di satu sisi aku juga bersyukur. Bukankah itu artinya kita tidak melanggar dosa?"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap Sehun yang sangat tampan.

"Ini takdir Sehunnie. Takdir yang membawamu menjadi adikku. Coba bayangkan, jika waktu itu appa dan umma tidak mengadopsimu, mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti ini sekarang. Jadi ini takdir. Aku adalah takdirmu dan kau adalah takdirku."

Entahlah. Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Chu~

Sehun mulai mencium bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga membalasnya. Sama-sama saling melumat, sama-sama saling mengulum, dan sama-sama saling menjilat. Baekhyun mulai mengusap rahang Sehun dan mengelus dada Sehun seakan meminta lebih.

Sehun mengerti dan ia menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menaruh tubuh indah itu di atas ranjang.

Sehun menindih Baekhyun dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun. Kini bibir Sehun sudah berpindah ke leher Baekhyun dan tangannya sudah memelintir nipple Baekhyun.

"Enngghh Sehunnie."

"Terus hyung, desahkan namaku."

Bibir Sehun mulai menuju daerah sensitif Baekhyun dan Sehun berdecak kagum.

"Aku tak pernah bosan dengan tubuh ini hyung."

"Ahh Sehunnieehh." Desah Baekhyun ketika Sehun memasukan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau siap hyung? Sepertinya malam ini kita akan melewatkan malam yang panjang ne. Dimana kau akan terus mendesah di bawahku."

"Engghh."

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

**I'mYourDestiny**

"Yeobo? Kau dengar suara itu?"

"Suara apa?"

"Suara dari kamar Baekhyun, seperti desahan."

"Haha. Biarkan saja. Bukankah mereka sudah dewasa? Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau."

**END!**

**Huaaaaaa... miaaannnnn.. miaannnnn banget.. aku tahu chapter dua ini endingnya ngga banget dan makin ga jelas TT maafkan maafkan TT Maaf buat yang udah nunggu cerita ini tapi tak memuaskan. Dan ini PASTI END! Ga ada kata sequel lagi, kkk.**

**Dan maaf juga untuk segala typo yang bertebaran, saia terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya lagi x_x**

**Ah! Buat yang bingung Chanyeol kemana, Chanyeol di sini ceritanya sudah menyerah begitu, meskipun ia sangat tidak rela.**

**Untuk itu jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^**

**Adakah yang mau berteman dan mengobrol? Kalian bisa add pin bb saia dan itu bisa di liat di profil **

**XOXO KimCloud : Pertanyaanmu sudah di jawab di chapter ini kan? Hehe ^^ sama, aku sukaaaaaaa banget sama HunBaek makasih udah mau review.**

**Date Kaito : ini ending Hunbaek yang kamu minta dear ^^ makasih sudah review.**

**baby baekkie : Sudah di lanjut ^^**

**Guest : KaiBaek? Tapi saya ga begitu suka (?) hehe.. iya ini HunBaek nya.**

**Chanchan : Over protektiv? Engga juga kayanya.. hehe.. ceritanya emang Chan sama Sehun emang cinta mati banget sama Baekhyun, hehe.. makasih sudah review ^^**

**Parklili : Iya, ChanLu memang di selingkuhi TT **

**i-BAEK : Hayy! Aku seneng deh sama kamu. Kamu selalu review FF ku, hehe. Suka incest ya? Kita kok sama? Suka HunBaek dan Incest.. hehe.. kalo incest itu kesannya lebih seru.. hehe. Makasih ya udah review ^^**

** : Pertanyaanmu sudah dio jawab di chap ini kan? Hehe ^^ Makasih udah Review**

**BabyBaekSoo : Betulll! Hun terlalu cinta sama Baekhyun.. wkwk.. emang, Baekhyun uke paling ga bisa diem dan centil, hehe. Makasih udah review ^^**

**chika love baby baekhyun : ternyata... Chanyeol mau bunuh Sehun! Kkk. Tapi untungnya gajadi, kkk**

**ByunGhei : Makasih udah review chingu ^^**

**Koukei Harumi : Sudah di lanjut **

**Kang Yura : Halooo ^^ makasih udah review FF ku dan akhirnya HunBaek, ga kecewa kan? Kkkk**

**Sudah, terimakasih pada nama-nama di atas yang telah mereview FF saia dan saia harap chapter kedua ini pada Review lagi ya!**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
